


The Mark of a Tradeswoman

by FoxRafer



Series: Tolkien Weekly Rainbow Challenge [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> 'Indigo' drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mark of a Tradeswoman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) 'Indigo' drabble challenge.

She twisted her hands in the folds of her skirt trying to hide them as the procession approached. On hearing the news of the Prince's visit, she'd taken great care with her stall, displaying her best threads and fabrics. But she'd forgotten the stains of the indigo dye that forever marked her hands.

The Lady stopped to admire a fine cloth and the tradeswoman instinctively reached out to present the material but pulled back, ashamed. The beautiful warrior who had captured their beloved Faramir's heart smiled.

"I would not trade with one whose hands did not so honor her craft."


End file.
